Take me away from the demons
by therandomer5000
Summary: The two youngest turtles have become depressed and Mikey decides he can't take it anymore. (Includes self harm, suicidal turtles and other stuff that may upset people) don't like don't read. R&R x


**Hey guys, I've been having a rough time recently so.. I'm posting up a sad Mikey fic. I'm trying to write more, Honestly I am! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Take me away from the demons**

There was a full moon shining over New York, If you stood at the right angle you would see a strange black shape against the cold white of the moon. Whatever it was it was shaking, trembling, trying to escape.

Michelangelo was standing on the edge of the building yet again, nothing was different from the last time he stood here. He was crying and shaking just like the last time but now.. now he was at the end of the line. His desperation had beaten him and so here he stood, ready to finally take that last step he would ever take.

His family thought he was out on a pizza run, they thought he was ok but they're gullible like that. They've been falling for his fake smile, his hollow laughs. He had always known they never paid attention to him, if they could see him now... what would they say? what would they do?

Leo would lecture him..

Raph would hit him and make fun of him...

Splinter would shake his head in disappointment..

and Donnie... Donnie... He would stand next to him.. hold his hand.. tell him that everything would be ok then.. then.. then he would jump with him just so he wouldn't be alone..

Donatello was the only one who knew about Mikey's problem.. he had seen the cuts..

he had understood. He knew how Mikey was feeling and told him that he sometimes felt the same. he thought he was helping but he was only showing Mike how much strong the purple wearing turtles was compared to him.

Mikey felt a little guilty about leaving Donnie behind but.. this was something he had to do.

''Mikey..''

Mike turned his head to see Donnie staring at him with sympathy.

''What is it Donnie?'' Mikey asked bitterly. ''Can't you see I'm busy?''

''C'mon... don't do this..'' Donnie sighed. ''Please''

''I have to'' Mikey growled as he turned his body to face Don with a deep scowl on his face, ''You know I have to!''

''You don't HAVE to do anything'' Don frowned, ''Mikey... You're going to be ok.. just give it time''

''I'VE GIVEN IT TIME!'' Mike yelled as more tears spilt. ''YOU SAID IT WOULD GET BETTER BUT IT NEVER DID! IT NEVER WILL! YOU SAID YOU CARED! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ME IN PAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS!?''

''I don't want to see you in pain but I don't want to see you dead either'' Donnie's frown deepened, Mikey began to feel a little sick.

''Donnie... don't you care?'' Mikey whispered. Don flinched at his baby brother's defeated tone.

''Of course I care Mikey'' Don's expression softened but stayed firm, ''Now please just.. stop''

''You're not even upset?'' Mike stared into his brother's eyes, he tried to look for some emotion but nothing was there. ''You just want me to stop? why? so you don't have to go home and tell them I couldn't get the pizzas coz I was a puddle on the sidewalk?''

''Mikey-'' Don choked slightly before swallowing dryly. ''I don't want you to die''

''Well I'm gonna! and there's nothing you can do about it!'' Mikey turned round and stuck his foot out and just as he was about to jump over the fire escape so he'd hit the ground with enough force he heard a loud yell.

''MICHELANGELO! NO!'' Don yelled. Mike caught himself on the fire escape and slowly climbed up to find Donnie on his knees by the edge. Sobs racked his body as the tears poured down his cheeks.

''MIKEY!'' Donnie screamed in anguish before punching the roof and curling into a ball.

with all thought of dying now out of his head, Mike ran to Donnie's side and stroked his sobbing brother's forehead. Don looked up before pulling Mikey into a firm and desperate hug.

''D-Don't... ever... scare me... l-like that... again'' Donnie sobbed as he hugged his brother.

''Stop crying Donnie'' Mikey frowned, Donatello looked up and Mikey stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He could see all the emotion Donnie had been hiding. ''I'm sorry''

''You know you're loved Mikey'' Don sniffed, ''Why do you want to die so much?''

''Cause I... I hate myself... and almost everyone hates me! You're all I got Donnie... you're it'' Mikey sighed miserably.

''And you're all I've got..'' Don sniffled, ''Don't leave me Mike.. please''

''I-...'' Mikey couldn't say anything passed the lump in his throat. Both brothers burst into tears again, they clung to each other like the other would just disappear if they dared to let go.

''DONNIE! MIKEY!'' Don and Mike didn't even look up at the desperate call, they were too caught up in showing the each other how much they cared.

They only looked up when they felt three pairs of arms circle around them.

''B-bros? Master?'' Mikey mumbled as he and Don tightened their grips on each other.

''Mikey..'' Leo sighed. ''I'm so glad you're ok...'' Mikey snuggled closer to Donnie.

''When we saw Don rush out tha lair we didn't know what to do'' Raph frowned, ''what happened to you two?''

''D-Don't wanna... t-talk about it'' Donnie sniffled.

''And you do not have to my sons.. come.. we'll take you home'' Splinter smiled warmly at his two youngest children, he was relieved to see them.

''Mikey.. Your wrist is bleeding'' Leo gasped. Mikey looked down at his wrist and realised the one of his cuts must've caught on his wristband.

''i-it's nothing.. really'' Mikey blushed as Don pulled him up.

''but-'' Raph frowned.

''Leave it'' Donnie warned his older brothers, ''just.. just drop it..''

Raph and Leo looked at each other before following the others back to the lair. Splinter sat Mikey and Donnie down on the couch and left. Nobody said anything.

He soon came back with two cloths and a bucket of cold water. he gently took Mikey's wrist and pulled the wristband off to reveal his cuts, leo and Raph gasped but Splinter mearly soaked one of the cloths and placed it on Mike's wrist.

''Are their any cuts on the other one?'' Splinter asked calmly, Mikey shook his head.

Splinter nodded before taking one of Donnie's wrists and pulling off the wristband to reveal two long cuts, he soaked the other cloth and placed it on Don's wrist. he asked the same question and got the same answer.

''This should help with the pain'' Splinter nodded.

''Donnie... i didn't know you did it too'' Mikey frowned feeling slightly hurt that his brother hadn't shared with him when he had.

''I was too scared to tell you'' Donnie whispered brokenly, ''I'm sorry''

''it's ok... I know how ya feel'' Mikey sighed.

''You guys...'' Leo stared at them with wide eyes, raph had yet to close his mouth but soon found his words.

''WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN CUTTING YOURSELVES!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?'' Raph bellowed more out of fright than anger.

''I'm sorry Raphie'' Mikey whispered, Raph stared at his baby brothers tearful expression for a minute before hugging him.

''Don't ever do it again'' he whispered hoarsely down Mike's ear, ''Please''

''Why?'' leo asked quietly,

''We-...'' Mikey began but Donnie cut over him.

''Because we felt like nobody cared'' Don nodded firmly,

''Don.. we do care! why would we protect you if we didn't?'' leo frowned as he knelt in front of Don. ''we'll always care''

''wait..'' Raph frowned before looking at Splinter who seemed to have thought the same thing.

''Why were you two on the rooftop?'' Splinter asked worriedly.

''We always travel by rooftop'' Mikey frowned, ''I was just.. having a weird..''

''he was just crying.. nothing more'' Donnie frowned, ''he would never kill himself''

Mikey smiled at Donnie, ''yeah.. I wouldn't leave Donnie here alone..''

The other three stared at mike and Don for a moment, they didn't know what to do.

''I'm gonna go to bed now.. I'm tired'' Mikey yawned, he stood up and went to his room. Donnie came in a few moments later and lay next to his brother.

''I've cleared everything up... they think we're better.. they'll never know you tried to kill yourself'' Don sighed.

''Thanks Don..'' Mikey sniffed, ''Do you think we'll ever get better?''

''Of course we will'' Don smiled, ''we're in this together''

''Yeah.. we are.. I love you Don'' Mikey smiled,

''love you too Mike'' Donnie kissed Mike's forehead before snuggling down with him and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know it was sad and it was not the end I expected but hey. Please review xx**


End file.
